I'll always love you
by prettylittleezria
Summary: Aria and Ezra. After 2x24. Fluff. Humor and Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV:**

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked me. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I did know. And I wanted to give him all of me tonight. Wanted to show him how much I loved him. We both scooted closer together, like we couldn't do it fast enough.

We got up, synchronized as if we were one person, and headed to Ezra's bed. He started to undo the buttons on the back of my blouse as I worked on his shirt. He slowly pulled off my shirt, still kissing me. Once I got his shirt off, I ran my hands up and down his chest. He gently pushed me down on the bed, and Ezra made me forget about -A. He made me forget about the problems with my parents. It was just me and him. In that moment there was no one else.

The next morning I woke up to Ezra's quiet laughing. He was so unlike any guy I'd ever met. Last night was amazing- no, last night was perfect. I'm so happy I could share everything, every part of me with Ezra. His eyes opened and he grinned.

"Morning."

"Morning," I replied.

His smile faded.

"Last night," he started. "I didn't hurt you, or-"

I cut him off. "Last night was amazing." Then I started panicking.

"Why? Was I not good enough?"

"Aria." He stated.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."

I started rambling again. "Well, I mean I know you're not a virgin, and I am- well, was- and I know I probably didn't live up to your 'standards'-"

"Aria. Stop talking. Last night was the best night of my life." Ezra told me.

"You're perfect." I told him, fitting my mouth with his. Just then, my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aria?" Great. Fantastic. "Yes?" I responded.

"When will you decide to come home?" My mom asked.

"Thirty minutes? An hour?" I said like a question.

"Good." She said. "And when you get here, you can explain to me where you've been all this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ezra?" I asked after I hung up the phone.

"Yes?"

"I have to go," I told him regretfully, knowing this might be the last time I see him.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Ezra asked. He kissed me.

"Is there _any way_ I can persuade you?" He kissed me harder. I tangled my hands in his hair.

"I guess I could stay just a little longer," I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you." He said.

"I don't want you to leave," I replied. "But I understand." I started pushing the covers off of us.

"You're perfect," Ezra told me. I reached up, and pushed my lips on his.

I decided to stop at The Brew on the way home, and "run into Spencer," and tell my mom that's why I was an hour and thirty minutes late.

I stopped at Hanna's house, too. That was important. I rang the doorbell, and Hanna's mom answered. "Aria! Hanna is up in her room. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'm just looking for Han."

"Of course!" Ms. Marin said. "Go on up."

I headed up the stairs, and knocked on Hanna's door. "It's Aria."

"Come in," she said, turning off her phone. Hanna hugged me for a second, then wrinkled her nose. "You need a shower; you smell like sweat, honestly."

"Han!"

"What? You and Fitz get down and dirty?"

"No!" I lied through my teeth.

"Then what were you doing?"

"We just went for a jog!"

"Oh. Well do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes, please." I hopped in Hanna's shower, thinking of last night and this morning. Ezra made me forget all my problems. I loved him so much, and my parents just couldn't accept that. I showered quickly, hastily telling Hanna thank you and ask if she could cover for me from last night. Of course she said she was.

I called Spencer on the ride home. She said also that she'd say I ran into her on my way home. I took a deep breath, then headed inside.

My mom was standing in the kitchen, her arms crossed.

"Young lady, where have you been?" Ella asked me.

"Spencer had an- emergency, so we all slept over at Hanna's."

"Well, then, I'm sure Ashley won't mind me calling to check." She said.

"Go right ahead." I told her.

Ella picked up the phone and dialed Hanna's house. I heard Hanna's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Aria?" Hanna said.

"No, it's Ella. I was just wondering what happened last night." My mom said.

"Oh. Well, Spencer had a crisis, so Aria, Emily and Spencer just slept at my house. Is that alright?"

"Yes," my mom replied. "May I speak with your mother?" Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This was not supposed to happen.

"Sure." Hanna said.

"Hello?" Ms. Marin answered.

"Ashley? Aria is grounded- and I just wanted to make sure she was actually at your house last night."

Great. Now I'm going to get in trouble for seeing Ezra _and_ lying.

"Yes." I heard Ms. Marin's voice say. "She was here- along with Spencer and Emily." My head snapped up.

"Okay, thank you." And I was safe.

My mom looked at me. "Have you seen Ezra Fitz lately?"

I couldn't take it. I burst out crying, and ran to my room.

I just lay there, crying and thinking about all that I've done with him.

I took out a pen and paper, and my guitar, and started to strum on it.

_I always knew this day would come, _

_we'd be standing one by one, _

_with the future in our hands; _

_so many plans._

_I always knew after all these years, _

_there'd be laughter, there'd be tears._

_But never thought I'd walk away,_

_with so much joy but so much pain, and_

_It's so hard to say goodbye, _

_But yesterday's gone, _

_we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments, _

_so glad I got to know you! _

_The times that we had, _

_I'll keep like a photograph._

_I'll hold you in my heart forever, _

_I'll always remember you._

_Another chapter in the book,_

_can't go back but you can look, _

_and there we are on every page,_

_memories I'll always save._

_Up ahead only open doors, _

_who knows what we're heading towards. _

_I wish you love, I wish you luck._

_For you the world just opens up.  
But it's so hard to say goodbye. _

_Yesterday's gone, _

_we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments, _

_so glad I got to know you! _

_The times that we had, _

_I'll keep like a photograph._

_I'll hold you in my heart forever, _

_I'll always remember you._

_Every day that we had,_

_all the good, all the bad;_

_I'll keep them here inside. _

_All the times that we shared, _

_every place, everywhere-_

_you touched my life. _

_Yeah one day we'll look back,_

_we'll smile and we'll laugh, _

_but right now we just cry,_

'_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye. _

_Yesterday's gone, _

_we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments, _

_so glad I got to know you! _

_The times that we had, _

_I'll keep like a photograph._

_I'll hold you in my heart forever, _

_I'll always remember you._

_I'll always remember you._

I looked up, and Ella was standing in my doorway.

"That was beautiful." She said. "What's going on?"

"Ezra is moving. He needs to find a place where he can do what he loves. And thanks to Byron, that place is not Rosewood."

Just then, my phone rang. Ezra. "Excuse me. I need to take this. It's Ezra. I'm going to be talking to him, too. Since I can't see him, it's the least you can do." I told Ella. She stayed in place. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, beautiful." Ezra said. I smiled.

"Hey, you." My mom looked disgusted, so I'm assuming she could hear what he was saying.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I'm headed to New York right now. I'm keeping the apartment, so if you ever need somewhere to go, it's there."

At this my mom looked furious.

"Thanks, Ezra. Really."

"It's no problem. What's mine is yours." He told me. Ella's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Maybe someday," I said, pushing her out the door and shutting it.

Assuming she was still listening, I just talked to him.

"God, I miss you. I hate this, Ezra. I hate it. I just wrote a song for you. Maybe I'll visit- or you can visit, and I'll play it for you."

"Well, I'll have to visit now, won't I?"

**Ella POV: **

Aria pushed me out the door, slamming it in my face. I could barely hear his voice now, but I still could. I heard Aria.

"God, I miss you. I hate this, Ezra. I hate it. I just wrote a song for you. Maybe I'll visit- or you can visit, and I'll play it for you." How can she love him? He manipulated her.

"Well, I'll have to visit now, won't I?" I hated him. He destroyed our family.

Aria whispered, trying to be quiet. "Thanks again for- you know. I'm so glad I shared that part of myself with you." What on Earth? I swear, she'd better be talking about an emotional part. Why am I freaking out? Aria's responsible. She knows the rule is no sex until marriage. She wouldn't disobey me like that.

Ezra replied, "You gave me something I'll cherish forever." If it's anything besides a story she told or wrote, I will kill him myself.

Then he said. "I didn't want to leave you."

Aria stated, "I know. Don't worry- we'll be together soon. I love you, Ezra Michael Fitz."

"As I love you, Aria Rose Montgomery."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria POV: **

Two weeks later, I decided that the girls and I could try to figure out what was going on with A and everything else in Ezra's apartment. After school, we all got in Em's car and Hanna said, "This is weird."

"How is it weird?" I asked.

"We're going to our old English teacher-slash- best friend's boyfriend's old apartment where our best friend and old English teacher have done god knows what."

"HAN!" Spencer, Em, and I all yelled.

"Well, she probably has really weird things in there, too. Like porn."

"HANNA!" We said again.

"I assure you," I told Hanna. "There is no _porn_ in Ezra's apartment."

"_Please, please_ do not put that picture in my head, Hanna." Spencer said.

Once we arrived at Ezra's apartment I unlocked the door. The first thing they saw was the masquerade ball invitation for tomorrow night. Then Hanna said, "Guys, I really don't want to talk about -A and Mona's A problem right now. Let's just have a sleepover."

"Aria?" Emily asked. "Is it okay if we sleep in here?"

"Sure," I said. "But none of you can sleep on our bed."

"_Our _bed?" Spencer said. "You guys really are serious."

"Yeah, Spence. We are." I told her.

"Oooh!" Hanna squealed. "Let's play a game!" Luckily my phone rang.

"It's Ezra." I said. They all listened in.

"Hey, Ezra."

"Hi, beautiful." The girls all 'awwww'ed.

"We're in your apartment. Having a foursome. No, I'm totally kidding."

He chuckled. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"I know. You haven't been having _too_ much fun without me?"

"I can think of something that I haven't been doing without you." I told him. Spencer raised her eyebrows at me, and Hanna burst out laughing. Emily just looked really, really uncomfortable.

"Oh- really?" Ezra teased. "Is it sex?"

I gasped sarcastically. "How did you guess?"

The room went quiet as he replied. "Well, let's see. You can't have sex without another person, and I highly doubt you've been doing it with Noel."

"Not Noel- Emily. Duh." Ezra laughed. He had such a cute laugh.

"God- Aria, I can't deal with this. I hate it. I love you so much and I never wanted to be without you."

"Me too, Ezra." I sighed. "I love you, but you're just going to wait until you visit so I can _finally _give you a surprise," I say seductively.

"Bye, Aria. Love you."

"You too."

"What. Was. That." Hanna screamed in my ear. "You've _totally_ had sex with him!"

"Maybe, maybe not." I told her.

"Back to what I was saying before Aria and Fitz's *ahem* _disturbing_ conversation- truth or dare. We're playing, losers."

Spencer, Emily, and I reluctantly agreed.

"I'll go first." Hanna offered. "Aria."

Great. "Truth." I replied.

Han asked, "Have you lost your virginity- you know what? This game is stupid. Okay, so this is a little like never have I ever, but I ask a question and everyone, including the person who asked it, has to answer it. And only one question a turn. We'll go in a circle. Okay, so has anyone lost their virginity?"

Emily was next to Hanna so she answered first, "No."

Spencer also gave a no.

I looked down. "Yes." They looked up in shock. "To who?" Em whispered.

"Only one question a turn!" I replied.

Hanna also said yes, she had too.

Emily's turn was next. "Tell us who you lost your virginity to."

"I didn't _lose_ my virginity to anyone. I _gave_ my virginity to the man I love. I _gave_ it to Ezra. Now if you guys are done interrogating me, I would appreciate it if you would be my friends again."

I walked to Ezra's bed, got out my guitar, and started to write, not caring that they were all staring at me.

_My hands,_

_Your hands_

_Tied up_

_Like two ships._

_Drifting_

_Weightless._

_Waves try to break it._

_I'd do anything to save it._

_Why is it so hard to say it?_

_My heart,_

_Your heart_

_Sit tight like book ends._

_Pages_

_Between us_

_Written with no end._

_So many words we're not saying._

_Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone._

_You make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

_Think of_

_How much_

_Love that's been wasted._

_People_

_Always_

_Trying to escape it._

_Move on to stop their heart breaking._

_But there's nothing I'm running from._

_You make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh._

_Need you to keep me from falling apart._

_I'll always hold on._

_'Cause you make me strong._

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care._

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."_

_But I don't care,_

_I'm not scared of love._

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker._

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong_

_That you make me strong?_

I told the girls they could go, and they quietly slipped out the door.

I discarded all my clothes, put on an old shirt of Ezra's, and slipped in his bed.

**Aria POV:**

The next day, I apologized to the girls and explained that I was hormonal last night. Anyway, we had to work on -A because tonight was the masquerade ball. My phone beeped, signaling I had a text. I opened it, flinching. -A.

_See you tonight, BFF! Midnight. Be there._

-A

I put on my black mask, and headed to the ball. I got a text telling me to meet someone behind the rose bushes. "Hello?" I called.

A voice responded, "No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you."

"Ezra!" I ran up to him, my lips colliding with his. After a minute, I pulled apart.

"How long are you staying?" I asked him.

"Hm… how about forever?" Ezra replied. I was overwhelmed with happiness as he led me to the dance floor. I rested my chin on his shoulder and felt him tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is our first dance," he said. "I want to see you."

He took my mask off, and his followed quickly. He leaned in, and our lips were together, his tongue lightly tracing my lips; I opened my mouth so our tongues would touch.

"Have I told you yet how hot you look in this suit?" I asked him.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look in that dress?" Ezra retorted. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head, and turned around to see Hanna and Emily. "Mona's -A." Hanna was crying.

"Aria? Who's -A?" Ezra asked me.

I said, "We might want to go to your apartment. This is a long story."

Ezra grabbed my hand and led me to his apartment.

When we got there I told him everything, about -A, and everything that had ever gone on with Mona.

"Wait," he said. "After we first started dating, when you left your phone at my apartment, was that -A? Was Mona the reason I broke up with you?" I started crying.

"Yes, that was Mona."

"Jesus. I'm so sorry, Aria. God."

"I just want to forget about it." I kissed Ezra, sliding onto his lap.

I started to unbutton his shirt, and once I pulled it off I yanked my own shirt off.

"Aria. We can't do this."

"We already _have, _Ezra."

"Last time… We didn't know if we'd ever see each other again. This is different. I won't walk away. I promise." I started crying again, and I reached down and grabbed my shirt.

"Aria- wait. What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't know. -A tortured me for years and I'm tired of it." I kissed him. "Ezra. Please. I love you."

"Come here." He picked me up, and carried me to his bed. He was still shirtless, and he slowly removed my shirt. "Aria. No matter what happens, I love you. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Ezra. So much." I reached behind my back and undid my bra. He spent the rest of the night making me forget- just what I wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to an amazing, very _shirtless _Ezra. I lightly traced my fingers over his chest. "Aria." He groaned.

"Ezra. How about we use some of our newfound freedom and grab some breakfast?"

"Sounds good." he replied.

Ezra opened the door for me, and as we drove he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other interlocked with mine, sitting on my lap.

We went to the hostess table, and I said, "Fitz for two, please."

I felt her eyes on Ezra as she flirtatiously smiled and said, "Right this way."

Once we got our table, I reached across the table and linked my left hand with his right.

"Shit. Ezra, look over there." I quickly pulled my hand away when I saw Katie Wilson, a girl from school, was wearing a waitress uniform and headed for our table.

"Hey." Ezra said. "It's okay. This is what we wanted, right? To out us?"

"I love you," I told him, re-intertwining our hands.

"I love you, too." Katie walked over to us.

"Aria? And….. Mr. Fitz?"

"Yeah- can we just get the strawberry pancakes? Oh and I'll have a chocolate mocha latte."

Ezra said, "I'm just going to share hers. But I'd like a coffee- preferably black." Katie looked a little grossed out at the thought of us sharing food.

"Sure… We'll get those coffees right out to you." Katie took our menus and walked away.

She soon brought us our pancakes. I took a bite and sighed. Ezra grabbed his fork and lifted his bite into my mouth before taking a bite himself. I could feel someone's gaze on me, so I turned around to see Noel Kahn staring at me. I remember when Noel came back to Rosewood High after his suspension- it was after I found out about Jackie and all of us had seen Ian's body in the belltower.

_Ezra walked into the room, and started to erase the L-I-A-R-S hangman game on the board. He stopped and stared at me for a minute then turned back around. Noel stopped in the doorway and said, "Need some help with that, __**Mr. Fitz**__?" Ezra glared at him and told him to take his seat, which just so happened to be next to me. "Miss me?" _

_Spencer and I were talking about Noel when Ezra stepped out of his classroom. "Aria- do you have a minute? I'd like to speak to you about your essay?" Spencer looked at me. "You don't have to go." I replied with, "I'll see you in a minute." I walked into the classroom, Ezra shutting the door behind us. "Are you okay?" He asked me, and I looked down. _

"_Yeah- I'm fine." I told him. _

"_Do you want to talk about it…. Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

"_Uh," I hesitated. "Not really. _

"_Aria, don't shut me out- I'm here for you." I felt bad, but I was still angry._

"_I'm not shutting you out, I just don't really feel like talking to you about it." I flinched. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jackie." Ezra stepped closer to me. "And I understand how it looks- but you see, she doesn't change anything!" He paused. "Come over later."_

"_I can't tonight." I told him, lying. _

"_Aria! Please talk to me." _

"_I don't know what to say. Things just feel different."_

"_But they're not different, nothing's changed! I'm still in love with you!"_

_I needed to leave- I needed to think. "I can't do this right now." _

_I started to leave, but he stopped me. "Are- are we over?" _

_My heart broke, but I had to get out. "I don't know," I said and walked out of the room._

I was so sad- I missed Ezra. I glared at Noel and went back to eating my pancakes.

After we ate breakfast, Ezra and I took a nice walk outside, ignoring questioning glances at my hand intertwined with his.

A group of the kids from Rosewood High stared at us, and I turned Ezra around, pushing him against a tree, and pulled at his tie.

I slammed my mouth against his, giving the kids a clear view of us.

"Aria." Ezra mumbled on my lips. "Not that I'm objecting to this- but what's going on?"

"I'm just giving these kids a show." I told him, pulling him by his tie back to my car.

He gently took my hand off his tie and locked it with his. "Aria- when have we ever cared what they think?"

I sighed. "You're right. As always. Let's just screw them."

**AN: Maya never died. **

For summer break, Ezra and I had been invited to spend a few weeks with Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, and Emily at one of Spencer's beach houses. We both accepted, our parents thinking it was just the four girls. Maya couldn't come because she'd already told her parents that she'd go to Italy with them. We were leaving the day after tomorrow- but we told our parents we were leaving three days ago as an excuse for alone time with our 'others'.

"This is weird." Ezra said to me.

"Ezra! It's not! We'll just meet them at the airport!"

"I don't _know_ them. Call me crazy, but I don't usually wake up next to my students."

"You're fine with waking up next to me!"

"That's different, and you know it. These are _just _students to me."

"Ezra- please do this. I want you to get to know them."

I scooted closer to him on the couch. "Please?"

He pulled me onto his lap, and kissed my nose. I smiled and leaned in so our lips would meet.

"Alright. Only for you." He said a minute later.

"I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Okay, I'll call Spencer."

As soon as I heard the water running, I dialed Spencer's number.

"I'm so excited!" Was the first thing she said when she picked up the phone.

"Me too, Spence!"

"What's up?"

"Girls day tomorrow in Philly? I need some serious retail therapy."

"Yeah- I'll call Hanna and Em. Are you at Fitz's?"

"Yeah- but you don't have to rush. What's up with you?"

"Oh, I'm at home, waiting for Melissa to bring back dessert. Do you need to go? I mean, don't you want to spend some time with _Ezra_?"

"It's fine. He's in the shower." I told her.

I heard the shower turn off. Men take really short showers.

"I'm putting you on speaker so I can take the cake out of the oven."

"Cake? Can I come over?"

"Sorry- there's not enough room for three. Plus we have a dinner reservation in an hour."

"Aria?" Ezra's voice rang out as I pulled the cake out of the oven.

"Where did you put my shirt?"

"I didn't touch your shirt!" I told him.

"You're the one who threw it somewhere!"

I momentarily forgot Spencer was on the phone, and said, "Well you didn't have a problem with it earlier! _I _haven't been wearing a bra for the past four hours and I didn't blame you!" Spencer cleared her throat and said, "I'm gonna go. Bye, Aria." And hung up.

Ezra walked out with only a towel around his waist, looked at me and chuckled.

"What?"

"My shirt."

I looked down. Sure enough, I had on Ezra's faded grey shirt.

I tossed it to him and went to my drawer of his apartment to retrieve a new shirt. I asked him to clasp my bra, and once he did he kissed the top of my neck.

"Ezra." He hadn't put the shirt on yet, and neither had I.

"Mmm?" He asked, spinning me around and reaching his hand up to stroke my face.

I completely forgot what I was going to say. Sadly, Ezra Fitz had that effect on me more often than not.

I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling my mouth to his.

We were already right next to the couch, and I asked, "How late do you think we'll be for our reservation?"

"Very." Was his reply.

Ezra looked at me, and I pulled him down on the couch, ripping off the towel in the process.

I woke up with Ezra's arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to face him.

"Morning, beautiful." He said.

"Hi," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Ten." He told me.

"Ten? I have to be at the mall in thirty minutes. I'm never going to make it."

"I'll drop you off- we'll grab coffee on the way."

Twenty five minutes later, I was kissing Ezra goodbye and slamming the door of his car.

"How's Fitz?" I was greeted by Hanna.

"He's great. How's Caleb?"

"Fabulous."

The four of us decided we needed bathing suits the most.

I held up a black one-piece to Emily and said, "This would look great on you, Em."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, and held up a pink bikini.

"Okay-" Spencer said. "Are you planning to wear that or floss with it?"

Hanna gasped. "Come on! It's cute! Well, I'm buying it. I'm sure Caleb will like it."

I held up a navy blue bikini with fringe on the top. "Cute?" I asked them.

"You'd look great in that, Aria." Em told me.

5 hours later, we'd shopped for everything we needed and were about to head home when Hanna announced, "We need to make one more stop for Aria."

"Why just me?" I asked.

"Because you and Fitz get the biggest room, so it's clear you'll be having the most 'fun'."

"Han!" Spencer and Emily yelled. I just shrugged.

"We also have to remember that it's Ezra's birthday in a week, so you guys need to have stuff planned. We'll hang out for the day, I'll sing him the song I wrote him, and then I'll give him the tickets for the concert."

Hanna screeched, "You got _Fitz _tickets to a concert and not me?! What concert?"

"The Fray," I told her. "It's Ezra's and my favorite band. The concert starts at nine, so we'll be back pretty late. Spencer said all the couples would stay at a hotel that night."

"So we have to stay at a crappy hotel while you two jump each others' bones?" She said bluntly.

"Hanna! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

She pulled me into a store. I looked around me, while Spence and Em just stood there uncomfortably. It dawned on me. We were in the lingerie store.

I sighed, knowing Hanna wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted.

I let her pick me out a few outfits, then paid and we left to go spend the night in Spencer's barn.

On the way there, I couldn't get Ezra out of my head. As soon as we got to Spencer's I grabbed her guitar and wrote down a song for him.

_The full moon_

_Is shining like a spotlight_

_I could just sit and listen to you talkin' all night_

_When you whisper_

_Yeah, baby, when you lean in_

_I get a crazy, crazy good kind of feelin'_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_And like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Tell me_

_All of your stories_

_And don't you leave nothin' out 'cause baby, I ain't in a hurry_

_Every little thing you say_

_Got a real nice ring to it_

_The way it rolls off your lips_

_And oh, when you give me that kiss_

_It's like Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, mm-mm_

_Like an Amen from the back of the choir_

_Sweet home of freedom underneath the tires_

_Kicked back sittin' by a cracklin' fire_

_Strumming them guitar strings_

_Like an old song on the radio_

_That you grew up to and everybody knows_

_Rushin' of the water when the river rolls_

_Winding wild and free_

_Baby, you sound good to me_

_Baby, you sound so good to me_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good (sound so good)_

_Baby, you sound good to me (sound so good)_

_Baby, you sound so good to me (sound so good)_

_Mm-m-mm like a melody_

_Baby, you sound good to me._

My friends stared at me in awe. I just walked past them, asking, "Is one pizza enough to share?"


	5. Chapter 5

After we split the pizza, Em suggested we watch Carrie.

"I've seen that five thousand times," I rolled my eyes, trying to seem nonchalant. Truth was, I **hated** horror movies. They were too similar reminders of -A.

"How about love actually?" I suggested. So we watched that, played some games, and before we went to sleep- we all wanted to be well rested for tomorrow, but it was already 1:00- I called Ezra.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Aria."

"Ezra! Hey!"

"Why are you calling me at one in the morning?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, but are you okay? Is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No- I just wanted to call you before I went to sleep. What's up?"

"Not much, I went out with Hardy for a couple of beers, and he thinks it's a terrible idea to date you."

I rolled my eyes. "Hardy can kiss my ass. I don't give a damn about his opinion."

"I don't, either. Hey, he's breathing down my neck, so I gotta go. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

I turned off the phone, when randomly Hanna said, "I wish I had a boyfriend like Ezra." I looked at her shocked.

"Rewind?"

"I know I have Caleb," she said. "But Ezra's so romantic and sweet and _cute_."

"Hanna."

"What? And he's older, which is totally hot. Plus, teacher-student is like the perfect roleplay."

"Hanna! Goodnight!" She really needs to get her mind off sex.

The next day, we picked up Toby and Caleb at ten.

"We just need to pick up Ezra and we'll be on our way." Spencer said.

"Ezra?" Toby asked, and Caleb looked confused.

"Aria's boyfriend." Hanna clarified.

"Oh," Caleb said. "I didn't know you were dating anyone, Aria."

I shot Spencer and Hanna death glares. "You didn't _tell them_?!" I practically shouted.

"Tell us what?" Toby asked, confused.

"I didn't know we were allowed to _tell _people!" Hanna protested.

"Toby and Caleb are _not _'people'!" I said.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Caleb, you already know Ezra. Toby, you don't because you never had him."

"Had him?" Caleb responded.

"Well, Ezra-" I started. "He used to work at Rosewood High. Mr. Fitz?"

I waited, trying to gauge their reactions. Toby said something first.

"How did you guys meet? I don't really care- maybe he's a couple years older, but he seemed like a hit. And it's not that weird, since I never had him."

"Oh- we met in a bar."

Emily said, "We don't judge, and you guys better not either. Oh, and if people ask, they got together _after_ Ezra left Rosewood."

Caleb held his hands up. "I don't judge."

We reached Ezra's apartment, and I said, "I'll get him."

"Don't take too long!" Hanna called after me, and I shouted jokingly back at her. "

"No promises!"

I let myself into apartment 3B. "Hey, Ezra."

I pecked him on the lips, and we headed down the stairs. Before we got outside, Ezra pulled me in for a passionate makeout. When we pulled away, breathless, I asked him what that was for.

"Because I didn't get a proper good morning kiss." He told me.

Everyone was laughing at something when we hopped in the car.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Spencer said. "Hanna was just informing us of the time she caught you and Fitz liplocking in the janitor's closet."

I blushed and buried my face in Ezra's chest. He acted just like a high schooler and said, "Yeah. At least I'm getting some," and I smacked his chest.

"Hey, Fitz." Hanna said.

"Hanna." He hated Hanna- well, Hanna's jokes. Hanna, Caleb and Emily were in the back of Spencer's van. Ezra and I were in the middle, and Spencer and Toby were in the front, Spencer driving.

"I don't think we've officially met." Ezra said to Toby. "I'm Ezra."

I expected them to shake hands, but they 'bro-fisted' or whatever it is that guys do.

Ezra and Caleb shook hands, and Ezra said hi to Spencer and Emily.

"Welcome to the crew, man." Caleb said and Ezra grinned. I felt a pair of lips on my ear.

"Once we get there, we'll ditch these losers for some fun."

I breathed in deeply, and pressed my lips to his.

We were rudely interrupted by Hanna clearing her throat.

"See what we mean? Insatiable, those two." We all burst out laughing at her comment as she pecked Caleb on the cheek.

"_That_ is an example of a proper kiss to give in public."

"We're not in public." I stated. "I don't think we'll ever be able to not be judged in public."

I sighed, and Spencer turned up the radio. When Hanna and I heard the song, we both squealed and started screaming the lyrics.

"SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE, IN MY AMERICAN APPAREL UNDERWEAR. AND I KNOW NOW, THAT I'M SO DOWN! I MADE A MIX TAPE STRAIGHT OUT OF 94, GOT YOUR RIPPED SKINNY JEANS LYING ON THE FLOOR. AND I KNOW NOW, THAT I'M SO DOWN!"

Spencer and Emily groaned.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Ezra started. "But I thought you could sing, Aria."

"Oh, but Hanna doesn't want me to lower her self-esteem by singing really well around her, so with her I just suck, too!"

"That actually makes sense." He said.

The song ended, and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on. Ezra hummed it, Toby and Caleb were fake percussionists, Hanna and I were singers, and Spencer and Em just sat there, cracking up.

"IF I LAY HERE," Hanna and I belted out. "IF I JUST LAY HERE, WOULD YOU LIE WITH ME, AND JUST FORGET THE WORLD? FORGET WHAT WE'RE TOLD, BEFORE WE GET TOO OLD? SHOW ME A GARDEN THAT'S BURSTING INTO LIFE."

When that ended, a familiar tune came on. When Ezra turned to me, and mouthed, "B-26." I grinned and pressed my lips to his.

"Oh, god-" Hanna started. "What is with you two and this song?"

I just kept kissing Ezra until he pulled away, and I leaned into his chest.

"It's from when we met." I said, looking up into Ezra's stunning blue eyes. He pressed a kiss to my mouth, unsure of what the others would think but at the same time not caring.

Caleb said, "Get it in, man."

As I heard Spencer mumble about how she knows me and Ezra are 'horny as hell' but if we could keep our hands off each other for two seconds that would be appreciated.

When _Happiness _ended I asked Ezra what he was going to do about work. He said he'll figure it out later.

Caleb and Hanna started talking about some band, and I slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up Ezra and Toby were arguing about whether The Fray or The Script were better. Ezra won the argument, eventually. I looked up at him.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied. "Are we almost there?"

"About ten minutes away." He said. "Why are you so tired?"

"I'm not anymore."

I just sat there, enjoying Ezra's company.

"I'm so glad you could come." I told him.

"I love you." He responded.

When we _finally _got to Spencer's **mansion** Ezra and I headed straight upstairs for dibs on the biggest room.

Opening the door to our room was the biggest surprise ever.

We had a king- sized bed, a jacuzzi on the back patio and a private balcony. We had a huge walk in closet and bathroom, which was good since we'd be here for a whole _month. _

Ezra crashed pretty much as soon as we entered the room, and I went on the patio, pulled out a chair and my guitar and wrote.

_You walk in and act so surprised_

_Even though every Friday night I'm here_

_You know I'm here_

_You talk to some girl_

_I dance with some guy_

_Catch each other's eye and we pretend_

_Like we don't care_

_But I know you know I know_

_We ain't really lettin' things go, no_

_When you leave here and you drive home_

_You take a turn down my road_

_I watch you through my window and hide so you can't see_

_Don't you know I want you with me_

_And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy_

_You can act like it's all over_

_And you don't miss me_

_Or you could just kiss me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, yeah_

_We talked and talked and talked some more_

_Over thought this thing right out the door_

_But I don't wanna talk no more_

_Who we kidding?_

_Why we pretending?_

_Wish you'd just go on and lean in, now_

_What are you waiting for?_

_So either tell me I'm insane_

_Or let's call off this crazy game_

_When you leave here and you drive home_

_You take a turn down my road_

_I watch you through my window and hide so you can't see_

_Don't you know I want you with me_

_And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy_

_You can act like it's all over_

_And you don't miss me_

_Or you could just kiss me_

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_Kiss me like the first time_

_Leave your lips on mine_

_I can't remember why_

_We ever said goodbye_

_You leave here and you drive home_

_Baby I know where you wanna go_

_When you leave here and you drive home_

_You take a turn down my road_

_I watch you through my window and hide so you can't see_

_Don't you know I want you with me_

_And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy_

_You can act like it's all over_

_And you don't miss me_

_Or you could just kiss me_

_Oh, you could just kiss me_

_You could just kiss me_

"I like it." Ezra's voice startled me.

"Is it about me?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself," I said, putting my guitar down to reach up and kiss him.

He bent down, saying, "I forgot how short you were with those ten inch heels you wear all the time."

I protested. "They are _not_ ten inches. Maybe six."

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to fix the problem," Ezra said, pinning me to the bed.

"This is much better." I told him.

And then we were kissing.

And I was pulling off his shirt, frustrated that he wasn't in a button- down as usual.

And my shirt was off.

And then Hanna burst into the room.

She groaned said, "Jesus Christ. Put some clothes on. You guys and Emily are going to the store."

Then she left. Laughing, Ezra handed me my shirt.

We headed downstairs into the gigantic living room, where everyone was watching some movie.

I grabbed Emily and Hanna called after us, "Don't forget condoms!"

"What were you guys watching?" I asked Em.

"We're the Millers." She replied.

"And you _didn't invite us_?" I screeched.

"Whoa!" Ezra said. "What the hell is _We're the Millers_?"

"It's my favorite comedy!" I said.

"It's practically the only movie she'll watch from this century." Emily said.

"That's not true!" I protested.

"Well, I must see this hysterical movie when we get back."

"K." I said.

At the store, Ezra and Emily went logical with money and all that, and I headed to the back of the store to actually pick up some condoms- when something caught my eye. Pregnancy tests.


	6. Chapter 6

I bought one, just in case. I was pretty positive I wasn't pregnant- I was on birth control and Ezra and I used a condom every time.

Emily and Ezra had bought all the food, and as Emily loaded everything into Spencer's car, I pulled Ezra aside and showed him the test.

"Are you pregnant?" His eyes practically popped out of his head as he started rambling. "I'll be there. No matter what you want to do. I mean, we already know we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. We just might start a little early."

It made me so relieved to hear him say that. I explained everything, and we decided to take the test as soon as we got home.

We burst in the door, not bothering to say hi or help Emily with the groceries. I went into the restroom and peed on the little white stick.

I left it in the restroom and went to sit on the bed with Ezra.

"Aria…. your dad's going to kill me." He said.

"Ezra. We'll figure it out."

"I'll be here, no matter what. I promise. I wouldn't walk away from you." "That means so much to me. I love you." I pressed my lips to his.

The timer beeped, and I went to get the test. I avoided looking so Ezra and I could look together. Here it goes.

I flipped the test over, and gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Guys- sorry to leave you hanging. I thought it would have dramatic effect. And sorry it was so short, too. Anyway, I figured two updates at the same time would make up for it.

I flipped the test over, and gasped. Then I let out a huge sigh of relief.

It was negative. Ezra slumped next to me.

"How do you feel about this?" "Conflicted." He said. "We shouldn't have had the possibility of me getting you pregnant. I'm twenty five, almost twenty six, and you're only seventeen. You're still a minor."

"Ezra-" I protested.

"No. It shouldn't have been a possibility. But it was. And even though I cannot describe how relieved I am, I also feel disappointed. I love you, Aria. And I want to start my life with you. But the rest of the world doesn't want that."

"I don't know why- pregnancy has to deal with sore boobs, peeing all the time, sexual urges, hormones, and getting fat- but I'm a little upset. I'd love to see you be a daddy." I told him.

"I'd be here. For your sexual urges and whatever else." He smirked. "But we need to be really careful, Aria."

"I know." I kissed him, lightly tracing my tongue over his lips.

"How about we pop We're the Millers into the DVD player?" He asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied.

I ran downstairs to get the movie from Hanna, and Spencer pulled me aside.

"Aria, are you okay? You and Fitz high- tailed it out of there pretty fast."

"Yeah." I hoped my voice wouldn't waver. We're fine."

Spencer looked at me weirdly.

"Fine." I sighed. "Go get the others- I'll tell you all together."

Once all of them were back in the room, I whispered, "Today at the store.. I bought a pregnancy test. Ezra and I wanted to take it as soon as we got back."

Spencer gave me the look, and Emily and Hanna just looked shocked.

I took a deep breath. "So, I took the test, and…. I'm pregnant."

They all looked like they were about to faint, so I looked at Hanna weirdly.

"Guys." They looked up at me. "I'm just kidding. Well, I did take a pregnancy test, but it was negative."

Spencer spoke first. "God, Aria. That's not funny."

Hanna burst out laughing. "It was a little funny."

Emily just kind of looked at me. "Hanna- Ezra and I are going to watch We're the Millers- can you go get it?"

During the movie, I felt Ezra's eyes on me.. I turned my head and his lips were on mine. The kiss quickly turned heated, and I found myself pushing up his shirt, raking my hands up and down his chest.

"Aria." He groaned. "We have to stop."

"No, we don't." I told him. "I'll be fine. I bought more condoms and Hanna and I are going to refill my birth control prescription tomorrow." I pushed his shirt up more, and he yanked it over his head.

"I love you, Aria." Ezra said, kissing me as he pulled my own shirt off while I went for his belt buckle.

Needless to say, we missed dinner.

HANNA'S POV:

Emily started making some lasagna for dinner, and I went to get Aria and Ezra. When I heard Aria moan Ezra's name, I ran back to the kitchen, announcing,

"Mr. Fitz and Aria will not be joining us for dinner tonight. They have other plans of bang-"

Spencer interrupted me. "We don't need to know."

Emily rolled her eyes, as Caleb and Toby just shrugged. I laughed, until Em started talking.

"Why are you laughing, Hanna? You and Caleb are the ones who have the pleasure of being in the room next to them." I groaned, remembering that.

ARIA'S POV:

I looked over at Ezra, who was watching me intently and grinning. I smiled back at them.

"God, you're so beautiful." He said.

"I love you." I replied.

"I love you, too." He pressed his lips to mine.

"I could do this all night." I told him.

He chuckled. "I will take that challenge." He said seductively, flipping us over.

HANNA'S POV:

Caleb and I decided to try and sleep around eleven thirty, since Emily was in the pool as Spencer and Toby watched a movie. I showered, kissed Caleb goodnight.

As we were both starting to settle down, we heard something slam into the wall, and then Ezra grunted. I grumbled. "Not again."

Caleb said, "I didn't think they'd be this…."

"Obnoxious? Stupid? Horny? Inconsiderate?"

"Any of the above." He responded.

"They're always touching… and don't say it's weird because it's not. They really love each other." I said.

"I wasn't going to. I can tell. Fitz stares at her as if she's the only thing in the world."

At around two, the couple's noises became so unbearable that Caleb and I got our blankets and pillows and we moved to the den. It seemed like we weren't the only ones with that idea, though. Spencer, Toby, and Emily were already down there.

"You too?" Spence asked me.

"It doesn't get much better down here," Toby said.

"God! Don't they need to breathe? They've been going at it for like seven hours!" Emily said.

"Some people are just….. jubilant." I said.

Spencer hugged me. "That was a really good use of that word, Han."

We all laughed, and stayed up talking, wondering what the next night would bring us.

ARIA'S POV:

I rolled over, finding myself on top of Ezra.

"Hey." He said, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"3:20." I told him.

"What's up?" He asked. "Why are you on top of me? I'm not complaining, but..."

"Will you come get some food with me? We skipped dinner and I'm kind of hungry."

His stomach growled.

"I think my stomach answered that." Ezra told me, bending down so I could hop on his back. He ran down the stairs, and I laughed.

"Ezra!" I squealed. When we opened the door to the den, we found five people looking not amused staring at us.

The silence was deafening for a minute until Hanna sarcastically said, "You guys finally stopped your moaning and groaning, I see. Did you have fun?"

I blushed and whispered to Ezra to bring me into the kitchen. He did and I found some Nutella. I grabbed a spoon, then reached into the jar. I then proceeded to wipe my chocolate covered hands on Ezra's nose. He got pissed.

"This is war, Aria Rose Montgomery."


End file.
